Ho Ho Ho No! (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
episode opens up at SpongeBob’s Pineapple. SpongeBob is about to go to bed. He is in his PJ’s and does one yawn before he jumps into bed * SpongeBob: Good night Gary. See you tomorrow morning when i find my stocking full! * Gary: Meow. * switches off the lights and SpongeBob falls asleep * SpongeBob: Ahhhhh….. * hand reaches and tries to grab SpongeBob but misses. Cut’s to outside where it appears that Plankton is controlling the hand through the window * Plankton: DRAT! WORK YOU STUPID BARNACLE! is standing on a ladder. He tries to move forward but he falls over with the ladder and crashes to the ground. SpongeBob wakes up * SpongeBob: Huh? Who’s there!? * Plankton: Oooooohh is on the floor struggling with getting the ladder off. Cut’s to inside * SpongeBob: Oh no a ghost!! * to outside * Plankton: Ugh i’m sure Santa doesn’t have to do this when he is……..That’s it! Santa Claus will help me!! * transition to the Chum Bucket. Plankton comes out the door with a remote. The real Santa appears to be tied up in rope * Santa: Oh Oh Oh No! Help me! * Plankton: And a Merry Christmas to you too. Now come along Santa it’s time to check the naughty list! * Robot Santa: Yes sir. * cut’s to cut’s to SpongeBob’s bedroom * SpongeBob: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz “Krabby Patties” zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz * Santa reaches his arm out through the window and grabs SpongeBob. SpongeBob does not notice * Robot Santa: Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas! * Santa heads to Squidward’s house and grabs him. He also does not notice * Squidward: zzzzzzzz “Thank you people you all have been a wonderful crowd!” zzzzzzzzzzzzz * Robot Santa: Happy New Year! * voice fades out. Scene cuts to the Chum Bucket * Karen: Hey are you available? * Santa: What do you mean? * Karen: You single? * Santa: No…..why? * Karen: I want a better boyfriend. * Santa: I can see. He is very evil tying me up like this! * Karen: It’s not that. It’s just he won’t polish my wheels! * Santa: HELP ANYONE!!!?? * Karen: *Sigh* * cuts to Bikini Bottom where Robot Santa is capturing people from their houses * Robot Santa: Tis the season to be jolly! * is watching from the side and controlling him * Plankton: This is going better than i expected. I mean look at them they are not even awake! This is going to be foolproof! * Santa heads to Sandy's Treedome. I’m sure you know what happens here. Robot Santa puts Sandy in the sack with all the other captured people * Robot Santa: Have you been good little boy’s this year? * Santa and Plankton head back to the Chum Bucket and place the people in the sack into a cell. They shut the cell which makes a loud noise which wakes them up * SpongeBob: What’s going on here? * Patrick: Hey where’s my breakfast! * Squidward: It’s bad enough that i get captured but with THESE 2!? Have you FORGOTTEN TO TAKE YOUR PILLS TODAY!!!?? * Mr. Krabs: Oy what’s going on here…...SANTA!!!!?? * shows Robot Santa entering * All: SANTA CLAUS!!!!!??? WE GOT CAPTURED BY SANTA CLAUS!!?? * Santa: Look next to you. real Santa is shown tied up with rope Oh Oh Oh Dear…, * SpongeBob: So if you're real then who’s that? * appears * Plankton: Hey people. Merry Christmas. I know it sounds silly but i am now going to take over the world! So have a nice death people! * Mr. Krabs: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!???? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * get’s so angry he rips the bars off * SpongeBob: Finally!! * Mr. Krabs; COME HERE YOU!!!! * runs towards Plankton but Plankton presses a button which causes Mr. Krabs to be grabbed by a robotic arm * SpongeBob: Nooooo!! * Plankton: Yes! * Santa: No No No! * Plankton: Get them Robot Santa! * Robot Santa: Merry Christmas Sir. * Santa runs to grab them but they all run away * Plankton: Ugh…. * Robot Santa: Stay still you barnacle heads…… * runs to the real Santa and unties him * SpongeBob: Help us he is going to turn us in to meat!! * Santa: No No No i can’t SpongeBob. He is too powerful. * SpongeBob: But i can’t fight him! He is too strong. * Santa: But But But you're Brave and Powerful. Remember that Limited Edition Special Golden Deluxe Fry Cook Spatula you always wanted? * SpongeBob: Yes!? * shows him the Spatula * Santa: If you destroy him then this is all yours. I know you can do it. violin music begins to play It’s in your heart, your soul and mostly your blood. * SpongeBob: Patrick! * Patrick: Sorry. TIme to go guys. fish leave with the violins * The 3 Fish: Awww. * Santa: Now go get him tiger! * SpongeBob: Yes sir! * runs to Santa and jumps on top of him * Squidward: What the heck is he doing!? * SpongeBob: Hey Robot Santa! * Robot Santa: What? * SpongeBob: Merry Christmas you Filthy Animal! pulls off the Battery compartment And a Happy New Year! takes his batteries out. Robot Santa slowly stops working * Plankton: No No No!!!! stomps in anger * All: WOOOOHOOOOO!!! HE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!! * presses a button on the remote to release Mr. Krabs * Mr. Krabs: Thanks Laddie! Your a real life saver! * enters * Santa: That terrific kid. Here’s is your Spatula as promised. But you will have to wait till tomorrow to open it. Ok? * hands SpongeBob a gift * SpongeBob: Ok. * Santa: You did great kid. Merry Christmas to you. * SpongeBob: Merry Christmas. * Mr. Krabs: Come on guys. The Krusty Krab now do Krabby Patties at 50% Extra! Whoopie!!!! * leaves the Chum Bucket cheering * Plankton: Cursis! I hate that kid, Don’t worry though. I will be back the next day and i will be bigger than ever! Hahahahahahaha! Enjoy your freedom while it last’s SpongeBob! * laughs as the scene fades to black and the episode ends Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:2014 Category:IRmjii Category:Episodes Category:Episodes